I Wasn't Strong Enough
by xprettylittleloverx
Summary: Spencer is addicted and Aria is leaving. Just a conversation between Aria and Spencer. 4x21 Sparia


**just a short conversation between Sparia before Aria leaves. 4x21**

* * *

Aria was packing a bag. Getting ready to leave Rosewood behind. She didn't plan on telling anyone and she told herself that it was because she didn't want anyone to follow her, but the truth is she just didn't know what to say. She felt guilty, she was leaving her 3 best friends alone in this town when they need her the most and she doesn't know how to tell them that, so instead she's just not going to tell them anything. Spencer is still trying to kick her drug addiction, Hanna is still dealing with her breakup and Emily is trying to deal with that fact that Alison is alive, and on top of it all -A is still after them.

Then theres Ezra, Aria is still not sure whats going on with him, she knows that he was writing a book the whole time they were dating, and she knows that he never really loved her, but she doesn't know if he has anything to do with -A or not. Either way she just needs to leave Rosewood, she feels trapped here.

She's finished packing and she grabs her bag and heads down her stairs, taking one last look in her room not knowing how much longer it will be until she's back here. If she's ever back here. She makes her way downstairs and heads for the front door, ready to start her journey. But before she can open the front door, someone else opens it.

Spencer walks into the montgomery household and right away sees Aria, and her bag. "Hi" Spencer says awkwardly and shuts the door behind her. "Um hey" Aria replies confused as to why Spencer is here. "I came to see how you're doing" Spencer states "Well, I'm fine, aren't you the one that needs someone to see how you're doing" Aria shoots back unexpectedly. She doesn't mean to sound so harsh, she doesn't mean to hurt Spencer and she doesn't mean to bring up Spencers drug problem as they agreed not too. But she can't help the anger that is boiling up inside her, all the anger thats been built up for so long and finding out about Ezra was the last straw. Spencer knows this, and she doesn't take Arias comeback personally because she knows she didn't mean it, and she knows that what Aria just said to her was all true anyway.

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Spencer sighs. Its silent for a moment, both girls not knowing what else to say. But Spencer's eyes once again lands on the bag on Aria's shoulder. "Were you going somewhere?" Spencer asks confused. Aria looks down at that bag she's still holding, and awkwardly shuffles her feet, looking down and refusing to meet Spencer's eyes. "Well yeah actually." She tells the girl in front of her, feeling the guilt quickly creep up on her. "Where" Spencer asks not understanding that Aria means she's leaving Rosewood. "I don't know, just, anywhere but Rosewood" Aria tells Spencer looking up briefly just to see the look on Spencer's face when she says that.

"You-you were leaving Rosewood, and you weren't going to tell anyone?" Spencer asks just a little shocked, knowing that Aria is upset, and understanding why she wanted to leave but not understanding why she wouldn't tell anyone. "That was the plan" Aria states stepping just a little bit closer to the door now, hoping that she could still make her getaway. "Aria please, don't leave, we-we need you" Spencer tells the shorter girl also stepping closer, blocking Aria from getting to the door. "I need to get out of here Spencer." Aria says

Tears are threatening to spill from both girls eyes, but they don't, As both girls are trying to be strong. "Please Aria, don't leave, I know your upset but we need you, _I need you." _Spencer says. Aria sighs deeply. "I can't keep being here for everyone Spencer! Im sick of fixing everyone when they break. I need to fix myself now and I can't do that if I'm in Rosewood" Aria states she tries to sound determined and strong, but she can't help the unsure feelings that wash over her and she can't help but sound weak. "I understand that Aria." Spencer says sadly because she knows thats true, she knows that Aria can't help her when she needs to help herself more.

"I-I just don't know what _I'm _supposed to do, Aria" Spencer tells the girl in front of here, tears fall from Spencers tired eyes. "You need to stop taking the pills Spencer" Aria tells Spencer. "I-I can't" Spencer cries. Aria thinks long and hard. She's leaving when Spencer is at her breaking point, she's leaving when Spencer needs her. But she can't stay here, not for Spencer, not again, she can't be there for Spencer this time, she's just so sick of always putting other people first. "Then maybe you should go to rehab, Spencer" Aria tells her, once again looking down. Spencer looks to Aria surprised by her words. "You really think I need to?" Spencer asks seriously. "Spencer, I don't know what happened in the past with you and these drugs, and I bearly know whats going on now, but I do know that you can't seem to kick this addiction on your own, and you need help" Aria tells Spencer

"Maybe you're right" Spencer finally admits. Finally she sees that maybe she does need to get help, real help. "I am. get help Spencer" Aria tells her. Aria takes another look at Spencer, seeing that she looks deep in thought. "I have to go now, Spencer" Aria tells her slowly as she takes a step to the door again. "No wait" Spencer says quickly. "What?" Aria asks. Spencer doesn't know what to say. She doesn't want Aria to leave, she needs her. She doesn't need Aria to help her, but she just needs Aria as a friend, just to be there.

"Spencer?" Aria asks again after a moment has passed of Spencer not saying anything. "When will you be back?" Spencer asks. Aria sighs. "I don't know, just as soon as I clear my head" She says. Spencer nods then looks down knowing that there is nothing she can say to keep Aria here. She's not strong enough to convince the girl to stay, she has know case, there really is no reason anyone should want to be in Rosewood, and when Spencer really thinks about it, maybe Aria is doing the right thing. "Goodbye Spencer" Aria says hugging Spencer tightly for the last time for a while. "Bye Aria" Spencer says hugging back refusing to cry anymore. And with that Aria walks out the door.

* * *

**Check out my other one-shot 'Its My Turn'**

**Review please!**

**Maybe I could do a chapter 2?**


End file.
